Unknown
by Olympus Bros
Summary: The year is 2558 the human Covenant war is over, and now its time to rest up and heal, or so did Rookie and the rest of the squad thought. Join them in a wild tale of space zombies and Giant machines that want nothing more then the destruction of intelligent life through out the galaxy.\ I don't own anything all rights go to 343, Microsoft, EA, and BioWare. except the OC I'll have
1. Chapter 1

Date: June 2558

Time: 4:27am

Location: Zeus's Folly (mining colony)

Lance Corporal James "Rookie" Danielson.

Pilot

"Rookie…..Rookie come on man get up"! I heard a voice that sounded faraway and hazy, most likely due to the fact that I was asleep a few seconds ago, before the voice started talking. 'Go away!' I thought angrily. This was the first time in a very long time since I got a relatively good sleep, at least since the war ended.

The war that lasted multiple decades consuming billions of lives, on both sides; manly humanities side though. A war fought over seemingly nothing, to humanity, but to the Covenant it was for their gods. The Covenant a collection of alien species united under a one religious belief; that a species that was wiped out billions of years earlier are gods. This species was called by humanity, The Forerunners. Humanity was seen as a blight by the Covenant, because we disgraced there gods "holy sites" by setting up colonies on planets that held Forerunner ruins. It all started at an agricultural world named Harvest. That's were first contact happened resulting in the loss, of the planet that supplied one-third of the food shipments to the U. . For the next decades a costly war for survival ensued. Humanity lost dozens colonial worlds, and even if we held groundside. We would have to pull out, or be glassed. Glassed is the term we've picked up for when the Covenant use their Energy Projectors on the surface of a planet. By the time they were done the planet would be nothing, but a big ball of glass floating in space. Due to the covenants advanced ships are own navy was able to put up a fight, and if we did happen to win an engagement with the Covenant in space. It was due to our overwhelming numbers. Even still almost every battle we lost 2 to 3 times their number. Dozens of worlds were lost, while billions of military, and civilians lost their lives in the destruction of the planets they were unable to escape. The year was 2552, the year I entered the war the save humanity. My unit the 26th Marine Expeditionary Force was deployed outside of New Jerusalem on Cygnus. My unit being called down to support an O.D.S.T officer by the name of Gage Yevgenny; I would never forget that day. Not only for the horrors that was inflicted on my unit and I, but also the tragic story of Gage Yevgenny a man betrayed by his comrades.

After I escaped the explosion a Shiva nuke I was promoted to Lance corporal, and was in turn folded into Gunnery Sargent Edward "Buck" Buck. My first deployment under Buck was to drop in on a Covenant carrier hovering above the city of New Mombasa. The drop went to hell almost as soon as it started. As we dropped in, the Covenant carrier which we thought was are original target. Jumped into slip-space during our decent, causing many drop-pods to spin out of control; including the pod belonging to my squad member Mickey, which collided with mine. Sending me off course, I was unable to handle the g-force of the spinning pod causing me to blackout. Later I awoke at night in the occupied city of New Mombasa. Finding that my radio my damaged in the drop I took the most logical course of action I could think of; I started tracking down my squad in hopes of linking up with them. I spent the entire night avoiding all the Covenant patrols that I could. It was better to avoid a fight in the middle of an occupied city with no support. Finding clues to what happened to my squad was not an easy task, but neither was I unable to do it. Finally I was able to link-up with the O.N.I spook, Veronica Dare. Learning of our real mission, and that it was not to take down the covenant carrier, but that in fact to acquire the cities superintendent Vergil from falling into the hands of the covenant. After finding that Vergil had merged with a Covenant living supercomputer a Covenant Huragok. We linked up with Buck who had survived the city, and had the evacuation plan. In the form of a captured Covenant drop ship that held the rest of our squad. After a wreaking havoc on the Covenant forces that were on the freeway we used to reach the extraction point. We made it to the extraction zone; holding off dozens of waves that the Covenant threw at us. Finally the rest of the squad arrived in a high jacked Covenant drop ship. Boarding the drop ship we were barely made it out of the city, in time to watch it get glassed. The squad for the most part barley saw any action the rest of the war with a few cell up drops here and there to wipe out covenant strongholds. With the official war ending a few months later, the squad decided to stay together. After my family died in a glassing, the military was my life now. The squad was all I had left. We were like a small dysfunctional family. Being stationed on a stalwart class frigate _Serenity_, The _Serenity _was later deployed to the small mining colony of Zeus's Folly. And as they say the rest is history.

"Rookie….Rookie…Rookie come on man get up" said a voice urgently. 'What could it possibly be now' I thought angrily. I haven't been sleeping well for the past six years. Ever since the battle of New Jerusalem, were my unit was wiped out. I groaned into my pillow that being enough for Mickey to know I was not happy. I was currently lying face down on a bunk in the O.D.S.T barracks inside a small compound in the middle of the city. Which was called Gold Springs; it was a small colony city located on the planet of Zeus's Folly. There was only a small detachment on the colony. My squad being only one six men unit of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and in addition about one hundred and forty marines. "Rookie listen gunney, Romeo, and Dutch have already left for the O.N.I research base" Mickey stated. "Come on get up, Dutch was able to convince Buck to let you sleep in a few minutes longer, but we have to go now" he continued shaking me a bit.

"Alright I'm getting up, give me five minutes" I said rolling over seeing him in his customized black O.D.S.T armor with a red stripe running down the center of his helmet. I swung my legs over the side of the bunk. An involuntary shiver run down my spine as my bare feet connected with the cold floor of the barracks.

"I'll bring the Hog to the front of the barracks. See you when you're out there then" He stated. I nodded to him while he turned and left. I walked to the back of the barracks were the small armory was held. The barracks was only forty feet in length while being ten feet in width. Built to house twenty men, so there was no lack of room. There was a slight chill in the air, causing me to shake a little bit. It could be due to the fact that I was only wearing standard issue black boxers. Opening the brown wooden door to the armory; I saw forty lockers lining the wall directly in front of me. Each soldier was assigned two lockers one for armor, and one for weapons. I walked up to the locker containing my armor. Opening it up, and grabbing my under suit, before starting to put on my standard issue O.D.S.T armor, which I added a Tactical UPGS on my left gauntlet. Grabbing my helmet, which was the last object in the locker; I dropped down on one knee, and opened my weapons locker. Reveling one M7s Submachine Gun, one M392 Designate Marksmen Rifle, or commonly known as the DMR, lastly one M6s. The M6s was much like the previous models with the addition of a silencer and a scope. I grabbed the DMR slinging it over my left shoulder use the strap attached to it. Next I grabbed my M7s attaching it to the magnetic clamp on my right hip. Finally reaching in the back I grabbed the M6s attaching the weapon to the magnetic clamp on my left hip. Turning to the left I began to walk to the last section of the armory. A shelf on the left wall holding the field-packs, grabbing my field-pack I noticed all of the nicks and scratches. 'This thing has saved my life more times than I care to admit' I thought putting it on. As I walked back to pick up my helmet and DMR, I caught my refection in a mirror. I looked much older then I should have. I was only twenty four, but looked like was thirty. I guess that's what you get when you survive missions that you shouldn't have in a war were you've been fighting for the survival of your species. I had short dark brown hair almost black, but not. With silver eye's that held sadness and pain if you looked closely, but also dedication and resolve. I looked at a savage scar that ran from a centimeter above my right eyebrow down over my eye, and ended in the middle of my right cheek. Remembering the close encounter with a brute that wielded a brute shot with deadly skill, shuddering at the memory of my near demise

I turned away from the mirror picking up my helmet, and putting it on. A second after I put it on the heads-up display sprang to life. I picked up my DMR attaching my last weapon, before holding out my left forearm, and pressing the armor ability button on my Tactical UPGS activating a hard-light shield. 'It works; good I may need it later' I thought deactivating it. 'I had to pull some strings with Veronica to get this; it would be a shame it waste it' I my train of thought continued. I walked out of the armory then out of the barracks to find Mickey waiting for me in the driver's seat of a M12 Force Application Vehicle commonly known as a Warthog.

"Are you ready yet man" he asked impatiently. I gave a simple nod, and climbed into the warthog. "Everyone else went ahead, and is already onsite" he explained while pulling out of the base and heading down the street to the edge of the city. The streets were almost completely empty in the small mining city. "The research base north of the city went dark three hours ago. The C.O. is getting nervous, so he sent use in." He informed me while waiting for the light to turn green. Once it did he continued through the city until we came to the edge. Gold spring was nestled against a tall mountain the happened to contain a rather large gold vain. 90% of the jobs in Gold spring came from the mine. "I know you're not a talkative person but I hate these one sided conversations" he said clearly annoyed at my lack of participation in the conversation, causing me to shrug. I turned on the radio, and changed the channel to listen to music; all I got was static. I turned to 12 different channels all of them static. Mickey and I shared a look. "That can't be good" he stated "I'll try to get ahold of the sgt" he continued. I grunted in response as I tried another 7 channels before giving up. I noticed that we were almost to the top of the mountain, near the research base. I looked to the left, and just as I did the sun came over the mountain tops. The breathtaking light from the sun shined down and illuminated the small mining city of Gold Springs in near biblical terms with the sun glistening off the buildings. "Rookie I can't get in contact with the sgt" Mickey said in an increasingly worried voice. I pulled out my M6s sliding back the action cambering a round, before re-holstering it.

We arrived at the research base ten minutes later. The research base that unsurprisingly belonged to O.N.I was about halfway up the mountain. Sitting on a peck overlooking the city, with the main building with five stories; two above ground with three burrowing into the mountain. I didn't know what they were researching, but knowing that it was an O.N.I base it most definitely wasn't something good. Mickey pulled into the courtyard of the site seeing as the front cast iron gates were open and no one was responding it couldn't have been good.

"gunney….gunney do you read me it's Mickey and Rookie" I heard Mickey trying to get Buck over the comm's. The response was nothing, but static. We disembarked the warthog, Mickey pulling out M45 Tactical Shotgun, while I pulled out my M7s. We slowly advanced to the main entrance of the research building. We stacked up on either side of the entrance. I started a count down on our huds. 3..2..1 we stormed in finding an empty lounge of some sort. A 16ft by 16ft room with around ten chairs lining the wall of the room, surprisingly there was no one there. "Hello, anyone here" Mickey yelled out. After a few seconds of no response I heard Mickey chamber around. We continued with our weapons raised heading to the next door. Walking up to the hallway door, the motion sensors activated opening the door. The hallway was something out of a horror movie. The lights were flickering, there was blood and shell casing's covering the hallway floor with bullet holes in scattered across the walls. The worst thing was though, was seeing Buck's helmet lying on the hall way floor with blood sliding down the cracked visor.

**(A/N) Well I hope you liked the chapter, and I will be posting chapters weekly. If I get some reviews, then the content and story will improve and in addition the chapters will be finished earlier. Now I accept constructive criticism not flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

Date: June 2558

Time: 5:10 am

Location: O.N.I Research base Zeus's Folly.

Lance Corporal James "Rookie" Danielson

Get Out Alive

"What the hell is going on here" Mickey exclaimed with worry lacing his voice. Worry now filling me as well. The grip on my M7s tightening; I continued walking for ten feet down the hallway. Picking up Buck's helmet, turning it over and discovering three claw marks stretching the back of the helmet. I placed it in my field-pack, before walking back to Mickey. "There's something jamming our comm's. It's coming from one floor below use. I've sent you a blue-print of the building to your HUD." He informed me. Nodded before checking to see that I received it; noticing on my HUD that Mickey's heart rate started to pick up.

Concerned I asked "are you okay, your heart rate is…" before I could finish me sentence. He shoved me out of the way before firing two shots from his M45; shortly followed by a 'thump' as something hit the floor. Turning around I saw what he had shot and killed. It had skin that looked to be synthetic of sorts. With black, grey, and blue skin with long claws that replaced fingers. I nodded my thanks to Mickey as he reloaded two more shells into his M45. We both brought our weapons up, as we approached it. I could hear my heart beating in my chest *thump* thump*. I kicked it with my combat boot making sure that it was dead. I concluded that it was seeing that it didn't move. Kicking it over, I noticed two things; First that I uncannily resembled a human being. With two eyes granted they were glowing blue and where cybernetic. Other than that, the claws and the skin, it looked human. Second that it had not came through the door at the end of the hallway. If it had come through the door it would have tripped the motion sensors opening the door, and I would have heard it. "Rookie what the hell is that thing. It just appeared out of nowhere. Is part of some O.N.I experiment?" Mickey asked on the verge on panicking. We had heard of what O.N.I was capable of, and what they did during the war, but something about this thing. It didn't seem like it was man made. I shook my head answering 'no'. "Then were did this thing come from!" he continued almost shouting. I just shrugged my shoulders 'I don't know'. I was on the verge of having a panic attack myself. 'Where is everyone, this research facility had over 258 people working here' I thought. Then an even scarier thought hit me. 'Even if this was an experiment gone wrong, there was a detachment of marines guarding this facility, and surly could have easily taken care of this thing' I received my answer when ten red blips appeared 40 meters away on my motion sensor; "Rookie" Mickey started.

"I know" I cut him off shouldering my M7s pointing it toward the door. Mickey shouldering his own M45 pointing it at the door as well. Then I remembered 'It didn't trigger the motion sensor on the door.' I looked up at the celling seeing that the ventilation shaft directly above us was ripped open. 'Shit' I thought looking back at my motion sensor seeing that the red blips had disappeared.

"Where the hell did they go?" Mickey asked with his voice devoid of emotion keeping his gun on the door at the end of the hallway. I slowly walked up to the door with my M7s firmly placed butt against my shoulder. I stormed through the open door into an area filled with cubicles it was roughly 60 meters long and 20 meters wide with an elevator at the end. "Rookie we should move" he told me walking up to me clearing left then right with his M45. "Rookie you hearing me we've got to go" he told me again with urgency in his voice. I pulled up the building schematics noticing something.

"Fuck" I whispered.

"What, what's wrong" Mickey said doing another sweep of the room.

"I made a mistake" I whispered pulling back the action of my M7s chambering a round, never taking my eyes off of the building schematics. "What are you talking about" Mickey said fearfully. He hadn't noticed that this room we were standing in was full of ventilation shafts. Hearing a loud groan coming from all around followed by a crashing as multiple openings were made in the celling. "Oh shit!" he shouted realizing what I was talking about. Seconds later around 20 of those monstrosities filled the room. I proceeded to fire a short burst of six 5 23 Caseless rounds; at the nearest target tearing open its chest cavity causing grey synthetic fluid to paint a cubical. Quickly snapping to another target firing another burst, this time the burst ripped its head of its shoulders. I saw three sprinting towards Mickey from behind. He had just downed four of them with six quick shots from his M45. I emptied the rest of my clip tearing the three of them apart. Before I could reload something slammed into me sending me to the ground. One of those things was on top of me trying to rip out my throat. I brought up my arms in defense just as the creature slashed were my neck would have been. Pushing with all my might I was able to free up one my right hand. Which I used to grab my combat knife that was sheathed on my left shoulder. In one fluid motion I unsheathed it and plunged it into the creature's neck. Quickly jumping onto my feet I noticed that Mickey was kneeling to my left firing his M6s pistol with his right hand while his left arm hung limply at his side. He dropped two more of them before ejecting his now empty clip. He got up before drawing his own combat knife. "One of those bastards nearly ripped my arm off, I think that it's dislocated" he told me wincing at the pain, before pushing aside. I gripped my knife with my left hand; while my right hand drew my own M6s. 'If I'm dying I'm taking as many of these things as I can with me' I thought. The last eleven of them were all in front of us, about to charge before they could thought. They were gunned down by multiple weapons fire. Standing behind them were two very tired, but very much alive O.D.S.T's. Gunnery Sgt. Edward "Buck" Buck our squad leader. He looked like hell, with a bloody and swollen lip. It looked like he got into a fight with a wall, and the wall one. His armor battered to hell with large cuts everywhere. He looked like he was about to fall over. Then there was Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu. The smartass sniper always had something to say about anything. Almost never anything positive either. For the most part he looked okay not missing any limps so that was good. A few scrapes on his armor, but nothing to worry about.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Romeo said his voice seeping with sarcasm as he reloaded a fresh clip into his SRS99. I didn't even pay attention to him as I took out a can of bio-foam from my field-pack before spraying it on Mickeys wounded shoulder. I looked around the room seeing my M7s. I walked over to it picking it up and loading a fresh mage into it.

"Can it Romeo, Mickey are you guys alright" Buck asked.

"Yah were fine sir, one of those bustards got me in the shoulder, but I'll be fine. I'm just happy to see you" Mickey answered holding his right hand over the wound on his shoulder.

"Good when we couldn't get ahold of you guys, or command we thought that these things would tear you guys apart" he said. He wiped some sweat off of his face before re-loading his MA5K. "Alright come with us, we've set up a secured location on the second floor. Dutch is holding it for us while were gone. Come on let's move marines." He commanded. Mickey jogged to the elevator, were Romeo was waiting. As I jogged into the elevator I pulled out Bucks helmet form my pack, before I gave it to him. He looked at it for a second before placing it of his head, and joining us in the elevator.

Time: 6:12 am

"Thank the lord you guys are alright" said Dutch with a smile on his face. Dutch the squads' heavy weapons specialist; he looked almost as bad as Buck with claw marks all over his body. Covered from head to toe with synthetic blood I noticed the bandage wrapped around his leg just below his kneecap. Being the "medic" I pulled another canister of bio-foam form my pack walking over to him.

"Any of those bastards try to get through the barricade" Buck asked Dutch.

"No they've been quite ever since these guys showed up" Dutch answered Buck while gesturing to me and Mickey. As I slowly unwrapped the bandage from Dutch's leg. I pulled it away and saw three very deep gashes on his leg. 'Damn he's lucky it didn't cut or nick anything vital' I thought applying the bio-foam. I looked around to see that the second floor was nothing more than a C.E.O.'s office with a waiting room. About 30ft long and 10ft wide with a window/wall facing east, while the waiting room consists of the first 10ft with a bullet proof wall separates the office with the waiting room. I looked left seeing an emergency exit. 'The barricade must be holding those things from coming up hear.' I thought.

"Alright now that our "medic" has arrived we need to get the hell out of here and destroy this place" Buck ordered.

"I think that's going to be a problem sir" said Mickey as he was looking at one of the computer terminals. We all crowded around it seeing the problem. Around 40 to 60 of the creatures were standing around the cubical area.

"Well there goes our escape route" said Romeo

"Lock down the building we can't allow them to escape" muttered Buck in a defeated tone. Mickey then typed in a command and all of doors in the building magnetically locked down.

"Why can't we escape by scaling down from the window" Mickey asked.

"Well that'd be a great plan if the office wasn't hovering over the side of the mountain peck only not collapsing due to the support beams holding it up, and that the ground would be about a 300ft drop" Buck informed Mickey. An idea suddenly hitting me 'good thing I brought the rope' I thought. I holstered my M7s, and pulled my DMR from the magnetic clamp on my back before walking over to the window and firing the entire clip into the window. "What the hell Rookie the glass is bullet proof!" shouted Buck. I turned seeing the whole team looking at me. They couldn't see it, but I was smirking under my helmet. I turned back to the window before picking up a steal chair, and slamming it against the window. 1...2...3...4...5...6... then finally on the seventh strike it shattered. Looking through the now shattered window/wall I could see the sun over the mountains shining on the building. "Well now that you got your anger out on the window can you focus on the problem at hand now please" asked Buck with a little bit of sarcasm mixed with anger. I walked over to my field-pack that was lying on the floor taking out a rope, and securing it to a steal desk that was bolted to the floor. A sudden look of realization came across Bucks face. "Alright boys it looks like the Rookie's got us a way out" Buck told the squad.

"Buck we've got hostels trying to get through the barricade!" shouted Mickey from the monitor. Once again the all looked at the computer monitor, seeing an image of a door that was welded in place with some chairs staked behind it. Then the banging started as the creatures tried to gain entry.

"What are we goanna do gunney" asked Dutch. All of a sudden a look of determination came over Buck's face.

"I'll tell 'a what were goanna do, were goanna get what's left of the c-18 we got, and place it all over this office and bring it down behind us." He told them with nothing, but determination in his voice. "We're going to strap the other end of the rope to Mickey swing him over to the ledge of the cliff using the momentum of his fall. When he's over solid dirt we'll cut the rope holding him. He'll land on solid ground then start up the hog and wait for the rest of us to go."

"Wait, why me!" Mickey complained to Buck.

"Because you complain the most" he answered walking over to his field pack to get the c-18

"This is a crazy plan gunney" said Romeo with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Well do any of you have a better plan" he asked with a bit of a challenge in Romeo's face. "Alright then, Mickey you're up then Dutch, Romeo, Rookie, and lastly me." He finished. There was a short pause were the only sound was the banging and the pumping of my own heartbeat. "Alright marines move like you've got a propose" yelled Buck

"ooorraahhh" we yelled back before getting ready for our escape.

6:41 am

"shiiiiiiiiiit" screamed Mickey as he was pushed out the shattered window over a 300ft drop. Three seconds after he was pushed the rope caught him, and Dutch swinging it over to the right. He continued screaming until he was over the ledge. Just then Dutch cut the rope with his combat knife, causing Mickey to land on solid soil. "Never again" we could hear Mickey shout from the ledge 16ft down and 20ft to the left.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad man up" shouted Dutch back with a smile on his face, despite the situation we were in.

"Gunny I don't think the barricade will hold much longer, better get moving." Romeo informed us from the emergency exit.

"Alright let's hurry this up, Rookie help Dutch with the rope." Commanded Buck, while placing the c-18 in places that it would be the most effective. I started to tie another rope onto his utility belt.

"Hey…um Rookie this may be a bad idea to mention, but….I have a problem with heights" he said fear evident in his voice as he looked over the edge. Quickly pulling his head back, and breathing deeply he looked at me. "Let's get this over with then" he said, before stepping to the edge, he looked back at me. I gave him a confirming nod, while tying the final section of the rope to my own utility belt. Taking on more deep breath, he fell forward. Time seemed to slow as he fell. 1… I started to count….2….3. I felt a sudden swift jerk one the rope, almost pulling me with him. Regaining my balance almost as soon as I lost it; Then in one mighty heave I threw him to the right. Just as he crossed over the ledge of the cliff I cut the rope with my combat knife. To my relief he landed safely on solid ground. The time it took to complete this task 4 seconds. Sighing in relief I turned, and saw Romeo walking towards me I quickly started preparing him. Just as I finished Buck came running up to us.

"Sir we have a problem" I said turning to him noticing my mistake only a few seconds ago. "There's only enough rope for two more people" I answered his question before he even asked.

"Alright then after you guys get back to the city get some damn reinforcements up here and rescue my ass." He said with a smile on his face, but deep-down he knew we would be to late. "Let's get this done, they're…. going…. to be… up hear any….. Moment" Buck said breathing deeply while leaning forward.

"What's the matter gunney can't be that tired from this mission, not after that shit we had to deal with in New Mombasa" Romeo said jokingly, but you could tell it was more for comic relief than anything else. I took a closer look finding him trying to hide a wound on his right side just below the ribs. I moved forward shoving his hand away from the wound. It reviled a deep gash that blood was seeping from.

"Hay what the hell" he shouted, but was interrupted by a large explosion coming from the barricade. 'They must have triggered the c-18' I thought putting my M7s firmly against my shoulder.

"Times up we have to move" Shouted Romeo while loading a fresh mag into him M6s.

7:25 am

"Rookie" Buck shouted, instinctively I threw myself to the ground. Seconds later Buck from the desk we propped him up against ripped apart one of those monstrosities with his AR. We've been fighting off those things for around 30 minutes now. We haven't heard from Mickey or Dutch yet. Though we never expected to due to the fact that whatever was jamming our communications was still operational. I quickly got to me feet before firing two three round bursts into two more creatures that came up from the barrier effectively dropping them. They smashed through the barrier 30 minutes ago, and have been coming at us ever since. Early on they triggered a brick of c-18 to explode. This caused a section of the roof to come down, causing those things to have to crawl to get to the stairwell. It made it easier considering that they have to come at us in groups. Seeing two more of them show up I squeeze my finger on the trigger of my M7s. Hear a defining *click* sound from the weapon I dropped it and pulled out my combat knife. Just as I drew the weapon from the sheath and reveres gripped it they charged. The first one swung high aiming to slice my neck open. I bended back and narrowly avoid death by a five clawed hand. Reacting fast I reached out grabbing the extended right arm of the creature with my left arm, before thrusting my combat knife into its exposed neck. Before I could withdraw my weapon the other creature tackled me to the ground. Its right hand came down starching my helmet from top to bottom. I quickly reached for my fire arm at my side discharging five rounds into its chest. While screaming "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" until I pushed the dead body off of me. "Alright mage check who has what" commanded Buck.

"I got two pistols mages, one rifle" replied Romeo while wrapping a bandage around a leg wound, he had revived in the recent fight.

"I have one pistol mage" I replied loading the fresh clip into the weapon.

"Well shit, I got five rounds of AR ammo" Buck said taking another gasp in pain due to his wound. Romeo and I made eye contact before nodding to each other. The look didn't go unnoticed by Buck. "Oh no don't even think, about it Rookie, Romeo, that's an order" he commanded with a sudden realization in his eyes. We both rushed him, Romeo grabbing his arms and lifting him up while I grabbed a section of rope before securing it around a desk that was bolted to the floor. I then proceeded to secure it to Bucks utility belt. Romeo then pushed him out the window. He swung him over cutting the rope when he was safely over the ground looking at the last piece of rope I quickly took my chance. Romeo looked at me as I took off my helmet.

"Well at least gunney is safe" he said. "That means that there's only one piece of rope left. You take it you should be the one that survives this freak show." he continued. A look of sadness crossed his face before quickly disappearing in a smile. "Don't forget about me you hear, or I swear my ghost ass will haunt you" he chuckled thought most likely to break the tension in the air. I walked forward stretching out my hand.

"It's been an honor severing with you" I told him honestly.

"Shit rook don't get all sentimental on me, just get the hell out of here" he said with determination in his eyes. I smiled at him as I put the clip on his utility belt. He then saw that it was connected to the rope secured to the desk. Before he could speak I pushed him out of the window. Reaching down I picked up the rope using his momentum. I swung him over to the safety of the mountain before cutting the rope dropping him safely on the ground. I sighed thinking 'well at least there safe'. I propped myself against a section of the window/wall that didn't shatter and I pulled out the picture of my family that I keep folded up in my helmet. I unfolded it, looking at the faces of my family for probably the last time. Samuel my father was a lawyer and wanted me to fallow in his footsteps. Kimberly my mother was an owner of a major cooperation. While my 12 year old brother Carter whose only worry was his middle school crush. I let a loan tear fall while looking at the picture. Hearing a lone moan, I looked up to see one of those abominations staring at me from across the room. I looked into its emotionless cybernetic eyes. I wiped the tear from my cheek and shook my head 'it's been a long morning' I thought tiredly. I looked up again seeing an upwards to 70 of them cramped into this small office area.

"You know what, fuck it! Come at me" I yelled at them just tired of everything that I've been through, New Jerusalem, New Mombasa, and the dozens of Covenant strong holds that I and the squad took down. "Come on" standing up and walking towards them with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Finally I finished my angry rant, just then I heard something *thwack* *thwack* *thwack*. I smiled recognizing the sound 'great timing' I thought and laughed looking at the celling. "Sorry, freaks you're goanna have to go hungry" I said seeing them finally charge I took a giant leap out the window to see a Falcon Utility Helicopert-144 fly into view, about six feet from the open shattered window. My fingers caching the edge of the open crew compartment, I could feel them slipping. Fear gripping me as I lost my gripping. Just as I slipped I felt a gauntleted hand grab onto my forearm. I looked up seeing Buck lying on the edge of the ramp holding onto my forearm.

"Don't worry I got ya" He said pulling me up and into the pelican. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit' I thought taking deep breaths. 'Well not dead yet' I thought staring at the roof of the falcon. Looking into the crew compartment I saw the rest of the squad get various stages of medical attention from a medic. "So Rookie how was it" Buck asked chuckling a little. I looked at him for a second before looking back at the celling of the Falcon before responding.

"What can I say sir, it was a hell of morning" I told him before allowing myself to fall into a deep exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) sorry about the wait I took a break from writing, because I was falling behind in school due to the fact that I've been sick a lot recently. **

**Anotamous, I know that it seems that it is highly unlikely that Dutch would be afraid of heights, but if you played the game Halo: ODST. He expresses a clear dislike of heights. I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. **

Date: March 2559

Time: 1:57 am

Location: Luna Colony

Lance Corporal James "Rookie" Danielson

Through the Gateway

'Well shit' I thought as I fell face forward right into the cement sidewalk. It's been the better part of a year. Nine months to be exact since to nightmarish incident at the research base on Zeus's Folly. Rolling over onto my back I held my now busted nose. "Shit" I grumbled to myself as I shifted the bone back into place. Slowly on shaking legs I stood up before retrieving my beer bottle that somehow survived the fall. Taking a deep gulp of the liquid before stumbling my way home slowly thanks to the beer in my system. I don't ever drink, but tonight it was my 26 birthday which was also depressingly is the anniversary of the death of my family. Taking another gulp I recapped on what happened after we escaped the research base.

9 Months ago

After we landed back at the compound those dammed O.N.I bastards descended on us as soon as we stepped off the Falcon. Leading us into a small room with no windows and no recording devices, one of them sat down while the other stayed standing. The one sitting slowly removed his glasses and set them down on the table. His eyes staring all of us down as if we were children that just picked up a gun and pointed it at our brother, or all we knew we did.

"Now gentleman, look what you've gotten yourselves into" He told us in a voice a father would use to scold young children. My fist's clenched 'the balls on this fucker, treating us like children after what we just went through' I thought angrily.

"What the hell did we encounter up of that excursed peck, because it sure isn't human or Covenant!" Buck yelled. "Now I what answers" he demanded. Getting affirming nods from the rest of the squad including myself. He O.N.I agent sitting down looked at his partner. The agent standing gave him a nod before walking out of the room. He agent took out a recording device before setting it on the center of the table in front of us.

"Now this is a recording of your helmet coms" he explained. "I could send this to your superiors telling them that all of you are delusional and unfit for duty" Buck was about to cut him off, but before he could the agent hold up his hand. "But I won't" he told us.

"Even if you did send the recording to our superiors, they would legitimize it with the footage from our helmet cams" Buck argued holding out his helmet to prove his point. The agent just smiled at him before saying.

"Very good Sargent at least I know you have some sort of intelligence" he antagonized Buck.

"oh you sonofabitch" Buck growled moving to punch the stuck up asshole sitting in front of us, but Romeo and Mickey intercepting him before he could.

"Check the footage" he told us. Buck calming down put back on his helmet after a few seconds he slowly removed it.

"Oh I'm going to kill you" he hissed while once again moving to strike the O.N.I agent. Dutch and I held him back clearly not understanding his anger. 'Calm down Sarg before you get us in more trouble' I thought while restraining him.

"What the hell gunny, what'd he do" Dutch asked the now calmed down Buck.

"When you walked into this room I activated a very small scale EMP. Effectively destroying all of the helmet footage you have" The agent said providing an explanation to Bucks outburst.

"What the fuck do you want" Yelled Romeo clearly tired of all the shit we were getting from this guy.

"To lock us up in a loony bin to rot" the agent said in a bored tone, but I doubt that any of us are going to let them throw us in a psych hospital without a fight. He looked at all of us for a few seconds before pulling out a folder from his coat and placing it on the table. It had one word that every soldier hated in big red font 'CLASSIFIED'.

"You survived the incident that occurred up on that mountain, and O.N.I sent me here to clean up the mess." He paused a second before continuing "If you don't follow the mess is you guys" I told us. "But, I have a different idea, since you lived that's means he won't have to take another O.D.S.T squad for the project" he said while smiling at the end infuriating me and from the looks everyone else. "So I'm going to offer you a different choice. Rather than the psych hospital. It's called the 'Gateway' project" he continued while pointing at the classified folder.

"What in the hell is the point of this project…..does it involve what happened up at research base" demanded Buck.

"Well yes and no, you see this project involves forerunner tech that is capable of launching ships large distances in space in little to no time. Effectively making slip-space a thing of the past, the only problem is that the object that allows us to do this is as larger than an orbital platform. In addition to that we hardly know anything about it." He finished. The rest of the squad was in a state of shock.

"How does this connect to the research station?" I asked. He turned to me before answering with a phrase that everyone in the room hated, but apparently him.

"That's classified" he answered. A loud groan came from the whole squad. 'I'm going to shoot this piece of shit if he even mentions the word classified' I thought angrily.

"Bullshit you give us some damn answers know!" Buck commanded pointing at the agent. He looked at Buck with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as if saying 'how cute'.

"These are your only options join the program. In which you will be providing security for a team of scientists, or you could always be admitted to the psych hospital." He informed us.

"You sonofabitch!" Buck once again launched himself at the agent. Only for Mickey and Dutch to hold him back. 'Let him go Dutch, hell if Buck doesn't tear this guy a new asshole then I will' I thought bitterly.

"Not this fight gunny, not this fight." Dutch told him. Buck calmed down and shook off Mickey and Dutch.

"Alright, you win, we'll provide security for this science team of yours" Buck said in a defeated tone. He looked at every one of us before pulling out five O.N.I badges and throwing them to us.

"Welcome to project 'Gateway' gentleman. A ship will take you all home for some R'R. Then in Nine months I'll come around to round you up and ship you of too _Gate Station._" He walked to the door turning around to face us all "and if anyone of you talk about any of this, all of you will be killed…oh and have a nice day" he said as an afterthought with a smile on his face he then turned and left. I stood there angry, tired, hungry, and betrayed by the government that I've been fighting for eight years.

"What happened to civil rights uh….or did O.N.I shit on those to!" shouted Mickey after the agent had left.

"That was before you heard about the _Gateway Project_" said his partner from the door way. "Come on theirs a Pelican waiting to take you to the ship" he said gesturing for us to follow him.

9 months later

I was finally able to find my keys in my pocket and after 15 minutes of fumbling I unlocked the door and stumbled in. I dropped my bottle on the floor of the apartment that I was renting. 'I'll pick it up in the morning' I thought stumbling into the kitchen from the hallway I opened the fridge and grabbed another beer bottle off the shelf. 'Okay maybe I have a small drinking problem' I thought seeing an empty twelve pack a bought yesterday. I fell on the couch downing half of the bottle in one gulp before dropping it on the floor. The liquid burned as it traveled down my throat. My eyelids slowly closed as the liquor started to take effect. I was so out of it at the moment that I didn't even notice the O.I.N. team banging on the door.

Date: March 2559

Time: 11:45 am

Location: O.N.I. Space Station near the "Gate"

Lance Corporal James "Rookie" Danielson

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the pain brought from a bright light. 'Damn that stings my eyes' I thought bringing a hand to block the light from my eyes. Slowly I started to prop myself up onto my forearms looking around I discovered that I was in a med-bay. Seeing various types of medical equipment and around thirty beds in a large room with a single door, which I assumed lead to a hallway. Looking down I saw that I was in O.D.S.T under armor. 'Well that's just creepy' I looked at the bedside table seeing two things. The first was a cup of water, and looking at it a realized how dehydrated I was. I reached for the cup picking it up bringing it to my lips slowly downing it savoring each gulp. 'Okay James reality check STOP DRINKING!' I yelled at myself inside my head. Placing the cup back down, I reached for the second item a data pad. Picking it up I started to read it.

_Lance Corporal James Danielson_

_Your nine months of freedom are over now once again you are to serve the U.N.S.C. You will begin a fourteen month tour of duty on bored the U.N.S.C. Arlington While on-bored the U.N.S.C Arlington you will be serving as a military escort for science teams that will be dispatched from the Serenity. Other than that it's really up to you how you spend your down time. Your squad is currently waiting for you in hanger nine with your gear, good luck.-Agent L._

'I fucking hate that guy, well better get going' I though, while getting off of the bed I had been lying on. Slowly standing I looked around one more time to see if there was any personal that I could ask for directions seeing none I left the med-bay. I found myself in a long hallway about twenty feet long and five feet wide. I looked both ways before shrugging my shoulders deciding to go right. Walking to the end of the hallway finding a door I opened it. Which reveled another hallway this one exactly the same except that it had four doors two on each side. Turning back thinking 'did I go the wrong way'. I walked up to one of the doors knocking on it. The door opened and standing there was a 20-25 year old women in a pilots uniform minus the helmet. She had light blue eyes and long brown hair that fell just past her ears.

"What'd you need trooper" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm looking for hanger nine" I replied looking over her shoulder seeing four other pilots engaged in a game of cards. Following my line of sight with a smile still on her face she looked back at me.

"If you have time, we could deal you in". I shook my head no 'if I only had the time' I thought looking back at their game.

"I have to link up with the rest of my squad, in hanger nine" I informed her. She looked slightly disappointed, but nodded in understanding. She pointed down the hallway in the direction that I was originally going.

"It's through that door then take a left and through another door" she told me.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" and with that I headed down the way she said hoping that this time the mission won't go to shit as soon as it started.

Date: March 2559

Time: 1:52 pm

Location: Unknown

Lance Corporal James "Rookie" Danielson

"THIS IS KILLO-ONE-THREE WE ARE GOING DOWN I REPEAT MAYDAY WE ARE GOING DOWN!" The pilot shouted into his com.

"What the yell happened!" Buck demanded from one of the scientists that we were escorting.

"When we went activated the Gate it must have reacted badly after so long of not being used" The scientist replied while desperately attempting to strap on his safety harness.

"Really that's it no long boring scientific explanations" asked Mickey

"Well I dumped it down severely so you and your squad would understand" I growled back.

"Ouch that actually really hurt my feeling doc" Mickey replied in a hurt tone.

"Everyone, hold on were…" The pilot was cut off as we impacted the ground, causing my head to slam against the bulkhead which resulted in me losing conciseness. After linking up with my squad I was suited up and immediately thrown into the Pelican with my squad and three other doctors. Buck explained that we were going through the slip-space tear that the "Gate" had created, and providing escort for the egg-head scientist.

"Apparently the O.N.I shitheads are getting impatient" he had said while strapping on his armor before boarding the Pelican. Everything went south from there you see immediately after going through the slip-space tear the drop ship's engines shut down. The nearest planet pulling us into its orbit and sending the drop ship crashing toward the surface. 'Shit' I thought groaning while grabbing my helmet and ripping it off my head suddenly felling nauseous. 'Having to clean vomit from my helmet is not something I want to have on my too due list'.

"I'm going to fucking kill something!" Romeo shouted off to my right. I looked around assessing our situation. It appeared that the pilot had more or less "landed" the drop ship rather well considering. The Pelican's ramp had been torn off exposing the troop compartment to the planet. There was supply crates scattered everywhere. Buck was giving medical attention to Mickey that had a nasty head wound that was bleeding profoundly. Dutch was helping the surviving Doctor from her seat. I looked to my right seeing the corpse of one of them. Judging from the angle that his neck was in he died from a broken neck. 'Didn't even know the poor bastards name' I thought unhooking myself form the safety harness that most likely saved my life. Finally freeing myself from the harness I ran over to my field-pack. Opening it I retrieved all the medical equipment I had, which was about ten canisters of bio-foam.

"Mickey, can you hear me, come on soldier wake up" Buck commanded to the unresponsive Mickey.

"What's the situation" I asked knelling next to him. He looked at me examining me to see if I was wounded in anyway. Concluding that I wasn't aside from the bruising that I'll start felling once the adrenalin wore off.

"Pilots dead, the front of the drop ship is completely smashed against a rock face, and most of our equipment was destroyed in the crash" He informed me while getting up and grabbing a crate from an overhead compartment. Following him as he walked out side he opened it reveling four M6s's and two clips for each. He took one of the weapons out before loading it and holstering. He handed me one along with two clips. "You can never be too carful" he told me before closing the lid to the crate. I nodded before loading the weapon and holstering it on my left hip. Entering the drop ship we found Dutch and Romeo presumably salvaging supplies. While the doctor was looking over Mickey gently leaning his head forward to see if there was any trauma to the back of the skull that Buck may have missed. "What's wrong with him" Buck asked the doctor while gesturing to Mickey. She looked at him before gently laying Mickey's head back on the floor before snakingly standing up.

"It seems to be a simple concoction he should be fine" she said while looking at her hands clearly in shock. Romeo walked up to her grabbing her hands while trying to make eye contact.

"What's your name?" he asked gently still staring at her. She looked up finally making eye contact.

"Sarah, Sarah O'Brian" she said.

"Okay Sarah I need you to get Mickey and as much of the medical equipment as you can outside, can you do this Sarah?" Buck asked/commanded.

"I think I can do it" she said before walking over to the front of the drop ship getting a stretcher for Mickey.

"You think she'll be okay" Romeo asked watching her. I turned to help Dutch salvage equipment.

"She looks like she'll tough it out" I heard Buck answered before walking out side again Romeo following him. "I want everything that isn't broken out here and I want it done yesterday!" he commanded. Romeo and I saluted before running back inside to get the equipment.

**(A/N) Well I hoped you like it and before you ask yes Rookie and co will find out just where they are in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Well I hope you like it and as always feedback is appreciated.**

Date: March 2559

Time: 11:21am

Location: Crash Site of Kilo-One-Three, Unknown Planet

Lance Corporal James "Rookie" Danielson

"Lord, I hate this fucking sun" Dutch muttered leaning against a crate next to me. You see it's been four days since we crashed on this god-for-shaken planet. Not any sort of landmark for as far as the eye could see. Except for the rock formation we crashed into. I'm amazed that our pilot hit the only rock in the middle of this never ending desert. With barley a gallon of water left we were running on empty. With no food and no communication equipment things looked pretty bleak if you asked me. Right now we were all sitting in a circle leaning against crates that we used to prop ourselves up. The sun beating down on us at nighty degree tempters eleven hours a day it was draining on our moral to say the least. Having striped down to our under armor to avoid heat stroke even going as far to take off the top part of it only wearing it from the waist down. I was dropping in and out of conciseness all day. Mickey still wasn't woken up everyone was fearing the worst for him, and to tell you truth 'I think that this is it for the rest of us as well'. I chuckled at the dark thought 'I doubt there was a better example of irony in existence '. My vision was slowly fading and as I was slipping into unconsciousness. I gave up on salvation, and on the hope that I wouldn't die on this planet. 'Well I guess that I had to go out some way. I just never thought that it would be like this' I thought Then a hard slap across my face brought back into the real world. With a fresh much need wave of adrenaline flooding my system. I grabbed for my knife thinking that we were under attack.

"Hey buddy, take it easy were here to help" said a women in armor that I've never seen before holding its hands in an *I surrender look*. Taking deep breaths trying to focus as my heart rate slowed down. I looked the figure over sizing her up. She was an imposing figure standing are 6'3". With an athletic figure, and not to mention the hardware she was carrying on her. She must be or have been in some sort of military Special Forces unit.

"Shepard, all of them are unconscious, and one of them has a nasty head wound" said someone from her left. I looked seeing an African American man with a buzz-cut hair in some sort of black, yellow, and grey light armor. He looked at me with brown friendly eyes. I quickly looked back at Shepard when I heard a noise from his direction. She crouched to my eye level while taking her helmet off. I looked into her emerald eyes and something in them made me want to trust her.

"I'm not here to hurt you" she said slowly reaching her hand for the knife in my own. I looked into her eyes and right then and there I made a decision. I flipped the knife gripping it by the blade, so the hilt was facing Shepard. I look of relief came across her face. Something about it though, it looked more like she was happy that she didn't have to hurt me rather than me hurting her. She grabbed the knife from my hand. My arm went limp at my side before I let the fatigued take over. I slowly past into unconsciousness as I heard Shepard talking.

"Hey stay with me kid" she said. Not getting a response she tried slapping me again. This time I just let the darkness take me. For some reason I felt for the first time in a while. I felt at peace.

Date: 2185 C.E.

Time: 8:49am

Location: SSV Normandy

Commander Jane Shepard

"Joker, plot a course" I commanded from the C.I.C.

"Aye, aye Commander" He responded. 'Well this is a strange one' I thought walking into the elevator. It had been four days since we had our encounter with the collector ship. We had barely escaping with our lives, while almost losing Grunt to a group scion, then shortly after the illusive man confirmed my fear. That he knew we were walking into a trap, but neglected to tall us because we needed the information, and there was no other way to do it. He may have been right, but he did not have the right to endanger my crew or my ship without telling me. Regardless we need him if we even have a chance to stop the collectors. 'I can't wait until I can cut my ties with that bastard' I thought imagining all the ways I could do it. From blowing some of research stations to hell to giving the Alliance the information that I recovered from the Mercenary base. The elevator opened walking out of it and into my room. I glanced around seeing my fish swimming around in there tank. 'Well better feed them before the mission' I thought pressing the food dispenser allowing food to slowly drift from the top of the tank. Walking over to my desk I picked up the data pad going over the information T.I.M sent me. Looking over the information it looked like a cut and dry op. Cerberus had picked up a distress beacon, and would have ignored it probably except that it was being cast on an odd frequency. I taped on the recording of the beacon that was sent to me.

"This is Doctor Sarah O'Brian I'm crashed on an uninhabited planet that is not of any U.N.S.C charts. We are running low on supplies, and have injured that need medical attention. To anyone that hears this I hope you send help I don't know how long we'll last" the message ended. I placed the data pad down. 'Who are the U.N.S.C I've never heard of them' I thought.

"E.D, tell me what Cerberus has on the U.N.S.C" I called out to the A.I. Construct.

"One moment Shepard…..I'm sorry, but there are no records of the U.N.S.C on record. I've tried mercenary, companies, and ship names all do not match" The A.I. said puzzled. 'What that can't be right, but E.D is always right so just who are these people' I thought while putting on my black and red N7 armor. Heading out of my room I had no idea how much those six people at that crash site would affect the outcome of my life. After suffering what must have been eternity in that damned elevator. Walking into the com room I saw the team that I'd assembled, so far. Looking on the left side I saw Jack. She was leaning against the wall sending a death glare across the room to the X.O. Mirada. 'They've got to stop fighting or someday I'll have to give both of them a beating. Maybe then they'll stop fighting then' I thought angrily. Jacob was sitting in a chair waiting patiently for me to give him instructions already dressed in his black and yellow Cerberus light armor. Grunt by all proposes should be dead after what he went through. After having taken multiple wounds to the torso from a collector rifle, even for a Krogen that's tuff. But, there he stood ready for more action. I looked at the other side of the room stood Garrus, Tali, Mordin, and Miranda. I looked at every face hoping that I wouldn't let them down and get them all killed. "Team listen up, Cerberus has picked up a distress call from a planet in the Titan Nebula." "for the most part it should be an easy mission and I'm not expecting an trouble, so Jacob, Garrus suit up your coming planet side with me." Everyone else make sure to get some rest, dismissed" I finished waiting for everyone to leave the room. Some looked disappointed that they had to stay behind, but Jacob and Garuss are probably the most level headed people on this ship, with the exception of Tali. 'I just hope this op goes smooth for once'

Date: March 2559

Time: 11:21am

Location: Crash Site of unknown drop ship, Titan Nebula

Commander Jane Shepard

"Dammit, come on kid stay with me, Jacob can I get some help over here!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"I'm I little busy here Commander" he responded. I looked in his direction seeing Garrus applying med-gel to a shoulder wound. While Jacob was wrestling some sort of pistol away from a delirious soldier.

"I'm not letting you lay one hand on my men you alien freak!" yelled the soldier shoving Jacob of him and taking another shot at Garrus. The shot missed by a mile, but still caused Garrus to jump behind cover fearing for his life.

"Commander if you don't handle this guy I'm putting him down" Garrus said, while taking out his M-97 viper.

"Garrus! Stand down!" I yelled trying to get ahold to this situation that was quickly getting out of control. I calmly walked up to the man before slapping him hard across his cheek. Just now noticing me he looked up at me.

"Oh thank the lord you showed up. Listen I've got one critically wounded and the rest of my squad is unconscious. To make matters it seems that were under attack from an unknown alien force and it would appear that they have some human sympathizers" he finished completely ignoring the fact that I had slapped him. He looked at me then behind me. "I've never seen armor like that, anyway where's the rest of the O.N.I. spooks you brought, you are the rescue party right." He continued. I looked at him for a second he had a build that suggested a life of military service just like the other guy that I talked to. He odiously has seen combat looking into his light blue eyes I saw anger masked by a sense of duty.

"I'm here to help soldier I just need you to give me the gun" I said kneeling next to him in the calm voice while holding out my hand. He looked me over before the grip on his gun tightened.

"In all respect mama, but I think that I'll…" I interrupted him as I knocked him out with a single biotic enhanced right hook. 'Sorry about that' I thought while standing up. I looked over to see Jacob helping out another African American soldier.

"Well, it could have gone a lot worse Shepard" Garrus said from my right. I looked at him for a second, before we both started chuckling. 'Of course I always get the strange ones' I thought looking at the unconscious group.

"Joker, this is Shepard I need evac for six unknown personal. Inform Dr. Chakwas she'll have six new guests." I told joker.

"Copy that Commander" he responded.

Date: unknown

Time: unknown

Location: unknown

Lance Corporal James "Rookie" Danielson

'I got to stop getting myself into these situations' I thought waking up in what appeared to be some sort of med-bay. I felt like I had been sleeping for decades. I was groggy and my muscles ached as I slowly sat up I in the bed I was lying in. I looked around seeing medical equipment and my squad mates filling the rest of the beds in the med-bay. 'Definitely a med-bay' I thought lying back down. Hearing a door *whoosh* open I looked to see who it was. My heart nearly leapt from my chest at the sight of some kind of alien I've never seen before.

"Oh good your finally up the commander wants to talk to you" he told me in perfectly fluent English with only a slight accent in his voice. My eyes were probably wide as saucers as my heart rate started increasing. 'What the fuck…did I just hear that' I thought. He looked at me noticing my wide eyes and heavy breathing.

"Um are you okay…should I get Dr. Chakwas" He asked. 'Okay get ahold of yourself trooper!' I thought. 'Assess the situation and think logically. The rest of the squad is out of action right now, and in addition there appears to be nothing that you could use as a weapon nearby. Just play along with 'it' and ask it to get the doctor' I finished my train if thought.

"Yes" I answered him as calmly as possible. He looked at me for a few seconds. With a look that made me think if he was wandering if I would do something stupide if I was left unattended. He nodded his head before turning and leaving. I sat up quickly ripping out the I.V. in my arm. Slowly getting off of the bed I walked over to the window in the med-bay. I could see multiple crew members walking around talking and eating. The most surprising fact was that they were human. 'What is going on here?' I thought incredibly confused now. 'I have definitely never seen that species of alien before' I thought. 'It had an exoskeleton that appeared to be metallic in addition having three long sharp talons instead of fingers. Lastly it had a mouth similar to that of a Sangheili, with four mandibles.' "Were the hell are we" I thought out loud.

"You are currently on-board the SSV Normandy" said a feminine voice from behind me. I jumped a bit not expecting an answer to my question. I turned around slowly finding an elderly women holding a data pad and glaring at me. "More precisely you are in the med-bay, my med-bay and if you don't get back in that bed right now I'll run all sorts of test that will be uncomfortable if not slightly painful." I nodded my head quickly with wide eyes. 'For some reason this women scares me' I thought. I followed her order and walked over and sat down on the bed. She walked up to me and started to go through the usual procedure. Checking my pulse asking me questions to see if I had brain damage.

"What in the hell just happened" said Buck slowly sitting up rubbing his head. He turned in my direction. "Hey Rookie you look as bad as I feel" he stated while he started to rub his back. 'I don't doubt that sir' I thought. The doctor moved away and started to do the same procedure that she did to me to Buck. 'Were the hell are we, how far did that thing send us. Unknown aliens working with humans.' Something about all this didn't feel right.

"So, doc is this some sort of O.N.I base and if it is I'd like to speak to the Commanding officer" Buck stated when she was done. She gave him a weird look before sitting down at her desk.

"I apologies Sargent, but I have never heard of this O.N.I" she stated looking at both of us. My mind went blank at her statement.

"hahahhahaha that's funny doc. Thought seriously where are we" I heard the door slid open. I looked seeing the same women from the planet. With one look at her you could tell that she was the commanding officer. And the next instant Buck was on his feet fist clenched and with murder in his eyes. I just had on thought 'oh shit'.

**A/N This chapter was slightly shorter than the last one, and for that I apologize. Since I owe you guys for being late, well hoped you like it and as always I hope you review it. **

**P.S. I want to thank the people that have reviewed this story. Believe me when I say that I know I'm pretty shitty when it comes to grammar. As a matter of fact I bet that there are tons of grammar mistakes in this chapter. Which is why I am asking if anyone would like to, or knows anyone that would be a beta for this story. I love this story, and I will not be giving up on it. I just want other people to enjoy it to. Just leave a review if you know someone that would beta for this story. Once again I want to thank the few people that have reviewed this story.-Olympus bros **


End file.
